Kisah Cinta di Masa Muda
by aiharacchi
Summary: Kadang - kadang, cinta pertama itu indah dan menyakitkan (serta absurd, jangan lupa itu). Isogai suka dengan Maehara. Karena itu, entah kenapa Karma kena getahnya. MaeIso, KaruIso, AsaKaru, etc. Happy reading, minna-san


Ada yang bilang, cinta pertama itu indah.

Tidak akan pernah terlupakan, selamanya akan membekas di hati. Saat itulah, manusia belajar untuk mencintai pertama kalinya. Apakah mereka akan mempertahankan cinta itu atau mencari cinta lagi—itu terserah mereka. Memang cinta pertama tidak selalu berhasil, tapi juga tidak selamanya gagal. Itu semua tinggal takdir yang sudah ditentukan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Tapi setidaknya mengalami cinta pertama (gagal atau berhasil) itu sangat indah.

"Aku—"

Jantung Isogai Yuuma daritadi tidak bisa berdetak normal. Terlalu cepat dan mendebarkan. Rona merah di pipinya sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah ikemennya. Semakin lama Isogai senyam – senyum sendiri tanpa menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

Inikah namanya cinta pertama yang sedang dilanda oleh Isogai?

"Ngapain masang wajah kayak gitu, ngundang tante - tante pedo tahu."

"Karma-kun!"

Buru – buru Isogai langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan catatan sejarahnya. Terkesan malu, itulah yang terlukiskan di wajah Isogai. Buku sejarahnya langsung Isogai didekapkan ke wajahnya ketika Karma makin penasaran dengan ekspresinya.

Karma mendengus pelan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit biru. Justru kalau seperti ini, malah kelihatan ketahuan kalau dia lagi malu—dan makin manis juga.

"Enggak usah ditutupi begitu. Aku tahu kalau kau itu lagi jatuh cinta."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dia menurunkan buku sejarah dari wajahnya. Rona merah yang bersemu di pipinya sama sekali tidak mau hilang. Kalau di depan sohibnya begini, Isogai menyerah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya—Karma yang paling tahu tentang dirinya dari dalam dan luar selain dirinya.

"Apa aku salah mencintai seseorang? Apalagi di usia sekolah seperti ini..."

"Selagi kau bisa ngatur waktu sih enggak masalah banget," sahut Karma sambil menyeruput jus stawberry kesukaannya. "Ini kan cinta pertamamu, pertahankan itu sementara waktu—sebelum kau menyesal. Lalu jika kau yakin mencintainya, maka cobalah akui cinta itu padanya."

—tumben Karma bisa ngomong bijak kayak gitu.

"T—tapi aku takut... cinta ini tidak direstui. Apalagi kalau ini bukan cinta biasa..."

"Ayolah, kau itu cowok!" sahut Karma antusias. Dengan membanggakan dirinya, Karma mengatakannya, "Sebagai sohibmu, aku akan membantumu dalam urusan beginian."

"Kau serius, Karma-kun?"

Karma mengangguk mantap.

Isogai langsung berseri – seri. Senyuman malunya itu langsung berubah menjadi senyuman bersemangat. Kalau seperti ini—dia yakin untuk mempertahankan cintanya.

"Baiklah aku akan bersemangat untuk menjadi seorang gay!"

.

Apa dia bilang?

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assasination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **Ketika Cinta Bersemi di Masa Muda**

 **Chapter 01** — Surat Cinta Untuk yang Pertama (dan yang Terakhir)

.

.

.

Isogai Yuuma dan Akabane Karma sudah saling mengenal dari bayi.

Bermula dari suster – suster yang suka mengurutkan bayi tampan nan imut sampai yang amit – amit—pada akhirnya Isogai tidur bersampingan dengan Karma. Saat itu, mata mereka saling bertemu, menatap sama lain seolah mencari sesuatu yang mirip dengan mereka. Awalnya canggung, namun lama kelamaan kedua bayi itu tertawa hangat.

Seiring waktu, entah kenapa mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sifat Isogai yang lembut pada siapapun bisa membuat Karma nyaman untuk berteman dengannya. Sebaliknya, sifat Karma yang melindungi orang yang berarti baginya, Isogai selalu merasa aman dari tante - tante yang mengincar keperjakaannya—wajar, wajah tampan tiada duanya memang rawan pelecehan.

Kadang – kadang juga, Karma suka menginap di rumah Isogai sambil membawa buah tangan. Isogai juga sering mampir ke rumah Karma untuk membantu Nyonya Akabane memasak, mengingat putra tunggal Akabane tidak bisa memasak air. Dari kecil hingga sekarang, Isogai dan Karma memang sudah tidak bisa dilepaskan.

Manis memang, tapi awal yang manis jarang berakhir manis juga.

.

—semua berawal dari pernyataan spotan dan polos Isogai.

 _Isogai mau jadi gay..._

Oh, Tuhan... berita Amerika melegalkan gay sudah cukup membuat kaum manusia syok setengah mati. Jangan ditambah kenyataan kalau Isogai sudah tidak polos lagi dan memilih jalan hidup untuk menjadi gay. Itu benar – benar membuat Karma tidak bisa tidur sekarang.

Kenapa enggak si (bodoh) Asano itu saja jadi gay. Kalau yang itu, Karma rela – rela saja.

"Tapi untuk cowok setampan dan sebaik Isogai, aneh juga ya—apalagi dia Ikemen," sahut Nagisa Shiota, teman sebangku Karma. Iris birunya bisa melihat sosok Karma yang madesu di meja belajarnya. "Lalu kau merestuinya?"

"Aku binggung setengah mati." Karma mendecak pelan, "Aku sudah telanjur bilang bakal bantuin dia. Juga aku enggak tega – tega banget liat wajah Yuuma sedih—itu kan cinta pertamanya."

"Memang siapa yang disukai Isogai-kun?"

"Maehara Hiroto."

Maehara yang itu—dikabarkan punya mantan yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. _Playboy_ yang sudah insaf.

"Isogai benar – benar masih polos kan?"

.

Lain hal Karma yang lagi _semerawut_ , lain hal juga dengan Isogai.

Pena biru kesayangan Isogai menari diatas kertas putih. Jam istirahat seperti ini, jarang sekali ada murid – murid yang mau menenggelamkan diri mereka ke ratusan buku milik SMU Kunugigaoka. Kalaupun ada, hanyalah murid – murid berkacamata tebal atau murid yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas remedial yang biasanya dilaksanakan di perpustakaan setelah makan siang.

 _Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak bisa—_

Terlalu mainstream.

Isogai langsung merobek kertas itu dari _notes_ -nya, dan meremasnya hingga menjadi bola kertas. Membuat surat cinta ternyata jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan membuat essai sejarah yang berlembar – lembar. Lewat kata – kata itulah, cinta Isogai akan tersampaikan. Jika tidak benar menyampaikannya, bisa – bisa malah cintanya tidak akan tersampaikan—dan berakhir penolakan.

Tidak, Isogai tidak ingin itu. Dia ingin cinta pertamanya berhasil, setidaknya.

"Maehara-kun..."

Baru saja terlintas senyuman Maehara yang menyapanya, _blush_ merah jambu langsung muncul di wajah Isogai. Dia benar – benar tidak bisa tahan lagi dengan ketampanannya Maehara.

Tangan Isogai terlipat diatas meja, kepalanya terkulai lemas di meja itu. Perpustakaan kali ini sudah sepi, hanya tersisa Isogai dan anak – anak remedial yang masih belum menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kalau jam sekarang, pasti Maehara sedang sibuk menyelesaikan lukisannya atau melatih ketangkasaan jari – jari seninya dalam biola. Pemuda berambut jingga kecoklatan itu memang tampan, terutama ketika dia memainkan biola ketika festival musim panas.

"Maehara-kun... aku serius mencintaimu."

Cinta itu buta. Bahkan meski Isogai tahu kalau Maehara mantan _playboy_ yang sudah insaf, hati Isogai masih ada untuk Maehara—hati yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun

Ya, cinta itu memang buta.

.

—oOoOoO—

.

Salah satu musuh bebuyatan siswa di sekolah selain guru _killer_ dan guru piket, adalah pelajaran matematika.

Terutama ketika matematika bersama guru killer—tamatlah riwayatmu.

Oke, itu memang agak berlebihan. Tapi memang itulah sesuai faktanya. Meskipun guru yang mengajar matematika adalah guru yang terbaik dan tak akan pernah marah dengan muridnya, belum tentu muridnya bakal pintar matematika. Malah sebaliknya, makin tidak dengan matematika. Ironisnya lagi, dari semua nilai yang berjejer di rapor, yang dilihat orangtua dan guru adalah matematika. Kabar anginnya; jika matematikanya jelek, pasti semua mapel yang ada akan jelek.

Memang tidak adil. Hanya saja pemikiran matematika adalah segala – galanya dalam nilai, orangtua akan tetap marah – marah jika nilai matematikanya jelek, meski mapel lainnya nilai yang amat memuaskan. Anehnya lagi meski nilai mapel lainnya jelek enggak kira – kira, orangtua tetap bangga, asal matematikanya bagus.

Makanya, sangat beruntunglah siswa yang terlahir menjadi pintar matematika.

Karma bangga, menjadi pintar dalam matematika.

.

Pelajaran matematika kosong.

Guru terkiller matematika tidak hadir. Tidak ada guru yang mengawasi kelas hari ini

Tugasnya hanya mengerjakan duapuluh soal.

Maka wajar saja, tugas milik Okuda yang sudah selesai, berjalan – jalan berbagai macam bangku.

"Minna-san, hati – hati ya. Aku enggak mau ngasih ke Maosami-sensei dalam keadaan lecek."

"Tenang saja, Okuda-san."

"Bakal awet ditanganku."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami enggak bakal ngerusak kok."

—dan seterusnya. Dan itu semua bakal menjadi kalimat dusta ala khas anak – anak zaman sekarang.

Pasti tugasnya lecek kok. Okuda sering mengalaminya. Syukur – syukur tidak kena minyak anak yang ngerjain tugas sambil makan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Okuda sama sekali tidak kuat dalam berbicara untuk tidak meminjam tugasnya. Daripada cari mati dijauhin anak sekelas, lebih baik meminjami tugasnya.

Hitung – hitung, lumayan jadi amal.

Okuda ikhlas kok.

 _Well_... Okuda memang tidak jenius – jenius amat dalam matematika, dia nomor dua. Nomor satunya, sudah pasti setan merah—Akabane Karma. Hanya saja, tidak ada satupun individu di kelas ini yang berani minta contekan ke Karma, kalaupun masih sayang nyawa. Bahkan jika kau punya nyawa banyak sekalipun.

"Karma-kun, ajarin aku tentang limit tak hingga. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Kecuali, Isogai Yuuma, selaku sohib Karma dari zaman bahula.

Bola mata Karma berotasi malas, "Kalau yang itu mah, tinggal pake rumus cepatnya. Apabila a sama dengan p, maka jawabanya tak hingga. Jadi jawabannya b."

"Oke, oke, aku ngerti." Isogai langsung menulis cara yang diajarkan Karma. Setelah menyelesaikan satu nomor, tangan Isogai menyerahkan dua lembar kertas. "Oiya, aku udah selesai nulis surat cintaku. Tolong koreksi ya."

Karma mengangguk. Manik merahnya langsung membaca salah satu surat cinta Isogai.

.

 _Untuk Maehara Hiroto, pemuda yang telah merengut hatiku._

 _Sama pertama kali aku melihat, aku merasa melihat Kaisar Hirohito yang berdiri tegap memerintah pasukan untuk menyerang negara tertentu, tapi kau tetap menawan. Suaramu seperti Ir. Soekarno memproklamasikan Indonesia—yang menaruh semua harapan bangsa Indonesia. Jantungku berdegup – degup melihat seperti saat bom nuklir meratakan Nagasaki dan Hiroshima._

 _Aku percaya, cintaku akan selama Pithecanthropus Erectus—hingga sekarang. Meski gunung Tambora meluluh lantahkan sebagian besar Asia, aku tetap akan terus menantimu. Dan jika evolusi manusia sudah ditemukan hukumnya, aku tetap yakin kita ditakdirkan untuk terus bersama._

 _Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?_

 _Isogai Yuuma._

.

"Kampret, memang ini dikira pe-er sejarah! Mana pake ada acara perang dunia lagi dan manusia purba segala."

"Soalnya cintaku ini sudah bersejarah di hidupku."

"Berarti si Maehara tuh sudah jadi mahluk sejarah bagimu."

"..."

Tuhan... kenapa Isogai yang masih polos – polos begini harus jatuh cinta dengan Maehara. Dan juga kenapa buat surat cinta beginian?!

Gemas bukan main; Karma akhirnya mencubit pipi Isogai. Tidak terlalu keras hingga menimbulkan luka, tapi sanggup membuat wajah super polos bak anak kecil Isogai berkerut masam.

"Karma-kun, hentikan!" seru Isogai mengeluarkan aura – aura cemberut—manis sekali (bagi Karma). Karma langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya, kasihan dengan Isogai. "Aku kan masih belajar!"

"Iya, iya." Karma terkekeh pelan. Lalu manik jingga miliknya kembali membaca surat yang satunya lagi.

.

 _Untuk Maehara, pusat gravitasi hidupku_

 _Apa kau tahu tentang Hukum Newton III; bahwa F aksi sama dengan –F reaksi. Aksi senyumanmu telah memberikan reaksi pada tubuhku. Bahkan jantungku berdegup – degup melebihi batas mahluk hidup normal._

 _Aku makin percaya dengan rumus kalor. Semakin banyak massa cintaku padamu, semakin banyak kalor yang memanasi pipiku._

 _Pesonamu hebat seperti gaya yang membuat hati sekeras hatiku ini menjadi elastis, dan ingin mencintaimu. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir untuk memberikanku banyak gaya cinta, aku akan sepeti logam yang siap menerima tegangan (voltase) cintamu nanti. Aku akan seperti energi yang terus kekal untuk mencintaimu._

 _Maukah kau menerima cintaku?_

 _Isogai Yuuma_

.

"Dafuq, jangan pake fisika buat beginian!"

"Aku sama sekali binggung buat surat cintaaa...!"

"Yang ada si Maehara juga enggak bakal ngerti. Ingat nilai uts fisika si Maehara?"

"..."

Isogai lupa. Maehara sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk fisika.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana?" Isogai mengacak – acak rambutnya, frustasi. "Aku bukanlah cowok yang bisa buat surat cinta romantis kayak cewek... tapi aku ingin cinta ini berhasil..."

Wajah Isogai mulai terlihat bersedih, meski Isogai berusaha untuk menyembunyikan. Pemuda berambut coklat itu kebinggungan. Kalau dipikir – pikir, meski Isogai ikemen, dia belum pernah menulis kisah cinta seperti sekarang. Terlebih entah bagaimana bisa cinta pertamnya Maehara; cowok yang sudah punya banyak mantan.

Maehara juga pasti sering mendapatkan surat cinta

Isogai belum pernah membuat surat cinta.

—kalau salah sedikit, sudah pasti Maehara menolaknya. Apalagi Isogai cowok dan Maehara juga cowok.

Karma mendesah panjang. Tangannya menepuk pelan kepala Isogai sekaligus merapikannya. Belaian tangan Karma membuat Isogai mendongak, menatap Karma yang tersenyum tipis. "Sini aku bantu. Ya, setidaknya aku sering melihat surat cinta anak buahku."

"Benarkah?!" Karma mengangguk. Mata Isogai makin berbinar "Terima kasih, Karma-kun! Kau benar – benar sohibku yang bisa kuandalkan!"

—oOoOo—

Karma mendesah panjang. Sepulang sekolah, Karma memutuskan untuk tetap berada di kelas sambil menunggu Isogai rapat bulanan perwakilan kelas. Pena biru pinjaman Isogai daritadi dia mainkan, binggung untuk menulis sepatah kata surat cinta. Jus stawberry yang sengaja Isogai beli, sama sekali tidak membantunya berpikir.

"Ternyata surat cinta itu lebih merepotkan daripada matematika."

Meski Karma sering melihat orang pacaran, sampai paling ekstrim sekalipun—Karma tetap tidak mengerti tentang cinta. Terutama untuk pasangan homoseksual, seperti kasus Isogai.

"Cinta pertama ya..?"

Daripada sohibnya yang sudah jatuh cinta, Karma sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan cinta pertama.

Cinta pertama itu rasanya seperti apa ya?

Kira – kira menyenangkan atau menyakitkan?

Apakah bisa berakhir bahagia seperti dongeng – dongeng?

"Kenapa juga aku memikirkan hal yang aneh – aneh lagi, dasar bodoh. Aku harus menulis surat cinta ini agar tidak mengecewakan Isogai."

Ujung pena itu kembali menuliskan kata – kata di atas kertas putih.

.

Matahari mulai masuk ke pekarangannya. Langit sore sudah nampak warna jingga khas _sunset_. Pintu kelas 1-B—kelas Karma—terbuka pelan. Seekor gurita besar berwarna kuning mengintip lewat pintu yang terbuka sedikit, untuk partoli kelas.

"Ck, ck, ck, Karma-kun... kenapa kau bisa tertidur disini."

Gurita kuning itu atau kerap dipanggil Koro-sensei, melangkah ke arah Karma. Pemuda berambut merah itu tertidur pulas di mejanya. Sepertinya dia kelelahan mengerjakan sesuatu sehingga tidak sadar tertidur jam segini.

Sorot Koro-sensei teralih secarik kertas yang ditimpa pena biru agar tidak terbang. Sejenak, Koro-sensei terbenggong melihat kertas itu. Namun detik kemudian dia menarik kertas itu dan akhirnya membaca kertas itu.

.

 _Mungkin kau tidak menyangka mendapatkan surat ini, terutama dari orang sepertiku. Tapi, maukah kau membaca kalimatku?_

 _Saat pertama kali tak sengaja aku mendengarkan kau bernyanyi, hatiku berdegup kencang. Suaramu selalu teringat dalam otakku, indah dan merdu. Rambut jinggamu men_ _gi_ _ngatkanku dengan matahari favoritku._

 _Bagiku, yang hanya bisa mencintai diam – diam, sosokmu sangatlah indah. Cara kau tersenyum padaku dan semua orang. Cara kau memainkan lagu – lagu indah. Ketika kau berlari saat olahraga, aku melihat sepasang sayap dibelakangmu—sangat indah._

 _Kau cahayaku._

 _Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta._

 _Karena itu, aku sangat mencintaimu._

 _Maukah kau menerima perasaan ini?_

.

"K-k-k-karma-kun..."

Koro-sensei benar – benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini surat cinta?! Akabane Karma yang diduga titisan raja iblis yang telah membuang hatinya nun jauh sana menulis surat cinta. Dari surat ini, sepertinya Karma sangat malu – malu untuk mencintai seseorang. Ah, betapa beruntungnya seseorang yang disukai Karma...

Tapi sepertinya Karma malu sekali untuk memberikan surat cinta. Imej Karma yang seram sama sekali tidak cocok untuk mengirimkan surat cinta. Pasti karena itu, Karma hanya mencintai diam - diam.

Karma pasti menderita...

"Te-tenang Karma-kun! Koro-sensei akan membantumu menyatakan cinta ini!"

Orang yang disukai Karma adalah seseorang yang berambut jingga. Seseorang yang dekat dengan Karma dan sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Karma. Koro-sensei tersenyum lebar. Dengan kecepatan 20 mach miliknya, Koro-sensei langsung melesat menuju orang yang Karma sukai.

.

Seketika itu, Karma—yang masih tertidur—dilanda mimpi buruk

—oOoOo—

Akhirnya rapatnya selesai juga.

Sambil bertampang lesu karena kelelahan berpikir selama rapat, Isogai membuka pintu kelasnya. Pemuda berambut merah yang daritadi menunggu Isogai, ketiduran di kelas. Angin sepoi – sepoi tampaknya membuat Karma semakin nyenyak.

Isogai terkekeh pelan sambil membelai rambut Karma, seperti yang dilakukan Karma saaat pelajaran matematika tadi. "Seharusnya tidak perlu menunggu sampai segitunya Karma-kun. Kau kan bisa pulang duluan."

Kalau untuk sohibnya, Karma rela – rela menunggunya.

Sadar ada seseorang yang memainkan rambutnya, manik jingga Karma mengerjap berkali – kali. Pandangan kelas dan Isogai di depannya yang buram dibiarkan makin menjelas sendirinya. Isogai di depannya, sambil meletakan yogurt rasa stawberry dingin di depan Karma.

"Sudah selesai...?" Karma merenggangkan otot – ototnya yang kaku.

"Seharusnya kau pulang duluan aja," sahut Isogai. "Oiya, berhasil membuat surat cintaku?"

Karma menggangguk mantap, sambil tersenyum bangga. "Tidak ter—aaaahh! Dimana suratnya?!"

"Eh? Memang kau taruh mana tadi?"

"Aku taruh sini!" seru Karma sambil menunjuk pena biru Isogai. Serius, tadi dia yakin surat itu sudah jadi dan ia timpa dengan pena biru.

Sial, padahal Karma sudah susah payah untuk menulis surat itu.

Dan sekarang hilang?!

"Nufufufu~ kau tak perlu khawatir Karma-kun." Tiba – tiba saja, tanpa mereka sadari, mahluk paling aneh seantero SMA Kunugigaoka datang di hadapan mereka. Koro-sensei menyengir senang. "Aku sudah mengirimkan surat cinta itu."

Karma dan Isogai meneguk ludah sambil memandang horror. Tubuh mereka dibanjir keringat. Serius, gurita kuning itu benar – benar mengirimkan surat itu. Wajah Isogai sudah berubah kepiting rebus sekarang. Pemuda berambut coklat itu sama sekali belum siap. Isogai bisa mati kutu dihadapan Maehara.

Mendengar itu, manik Karma makin memincing. Perasaan tulisannya itu tidak ada untuk siapa dan dari siapa. Tidak mungkin Koro-sensei langsung mengirimkannya ke Maehara.

Karma merasa firasat buruk.

Isogai mendongak ke arah Koro-sensei, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. "Bagaimana reaksi Maehara-kun? Apakah dia malu – malu? Apakah dia menerima cintaku?"

"E—eh? Cinta? Isogai-kun? Maehara-kun?"

Tuh kan benar...

"... kau kirimkan ke siapa?" Entah perasaan Isogai dan Koro-sensei saja, atau memang si rambut merah itu sudah mengeluarkan aura iblis yang begitu pekat. Udara disekitarnya juga sangatlah amat pekat.

"Koro-sensei..." Isogai sedikit menjauhi Karma. Matanya memandang lurus Koro-sensei, meminta jawaban yang pasti.

"Hahahahaa... jangan marah ya, Karma-kun..." Koro-sensei refleks mengangkat tangannya seolah – olah ditodong senjata oleh penjahat. Untuk kasus ini, Karma lah yang penjahatnya.

"Pada siapa kau mengirim? Terus kau menulis dari siapa?!" Karma menggulang pertanyaan yang sama, dengan penekanan. Emosi si pemuda merah itu benar – benar sudah dibatas ubun – ubun. Kayaknya dia akan mencari korban untuk pelampiasannya.

Koro-sensei yakin, jawabannya sama sekali tidak akan menenangkan hati Karma; "... dari Karma untuk Asano."

Asano?

Ketua OSIS sinting yang sanggup membasmi setan (seperti Karma). Yang maso itu dan sering bikin Karma trauma.

Karma ingin terjun sekarang juga, sungguh.

―matilah sudah semua.

.

Surat cinta dari Karma.

Satu kalimat dari empat kata sukses membuat sang ketua OSIS sekaligus pewaris tunggal Asano corp itu terpaku. Mulutnya terbuka beberapa senti. Jari - jarinya memainkan rambut jingganya yang tadi sempat dipuji - puji Karma lewat surat cinta ini.

Karma bilang, dia adalah cahayanya.

Dia adalah seseorang yang menbuat Karma mencintai.

―Karma suka dengan Asano

Pipi Asano memerah. Dia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi rona merahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang bukan main. Meski Asano sering mendapatkan surat cinta, tapi kalau dari Karma―lain cerita.

Apakah ini serangan balasan Karma agar mengalahkan Asano?

Apakah Karma benar - benar mencintai Asano?

Kayaknya juga enggak mungkin...

"Tapi... kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang?"

.

.

.

―to be continued―

.

.

.

Yooo~ Aihara disini lagi~

Muehehehehe, entah napa lagi pengen bikin tentang cinta polos Isogai dan cinta absrud Karma. Maehara belum muncul sih, tapi tenang aja, dia bakal muncul kok ;D

Ah ya, disini Koro-senseinya bukan target pembunuhan, dia cuman guru biasa kok~ hohoho~ nanti bakal ai ceritain kenapa si Koro-sensei berubah jadi gurita XD

Cie - cie, ternyata Asano mulai suka ama Karma. Kasihan dirimu Karma, surat cinta Isogai untuk Maehara malah beralih ke Asano.

Siiip, terima kasih telah membaca~ pliiss review XD

Salam hangat,

Aihara


End file.
